I Love You, That's Why
by Bluelily710
Summary: Maryjane wakes up with nightmares everynight. Some of her father, Flash, but most is her falling to her death and the GreenGoblin killing Spiderman. She hasnt talked to Peter in months and what about Spiderman? who was he? will Peter ever let Mj back into his life or is it to much of a risk. Rated M for mature content/language/ sexual content/ soon lemons. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I love spiderman. So please review and tell me what u think. I do not own Spiderman or Marvel.**

Maryjane wakes up screaming with nightmares. There about the past with her father or Flash but most nights are her falling to her death and the GreenGoblin killing Spiderman.

"Go away..." Mj says putting her face in her hands.

But they never do. She's been through so much, and she's scared. Everything that happened with her father leaving when she was young, Flash being an abusive boyfriend, and now with what happened with the Goblin. She still feels like he's watching her, like he's gonna come back, but of course that never happens. Its been a little over 3 months since the GreenGoblin , and about 2 months since she's talked to Peter Parker.

"Peter..." Mj sighs.

She knew he loved her, so why did he turn her down? Maybe it wasn't ment to be, she didn't know. Then it got her to thinking about Spiderman. Who was he? And why has he always been their for her? It felt right kissing him, but she had no idea who he was. He's a hero not a menace like most people say. He IS a hero, he's HER hero. So many things were going through Mjs mind. She then looked at the clock and saw it was 2:36 a.m. Tomorrow is a long day for her. She has work from 8:00 to 2:00 then rehearsal from 4:00 to 8:00. Mj decides to try and get some sleep before work so she lays back down and shuts her eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Peter is having another late night out as Spiderman as usual.

"Don't you guys ever take a break?" He says to himself as he sees another mugger pulling a woman in the alley, taking her purse.

Peter webzips himself towards the alley landing on the wall near the mugger. He then shoots a web and yanks the gun out of his hand.

"Spiderman!"

"You know its very rude to take things without permission." Spiderman says with a smirk as he webs up the criminal and hands the woman her purse.

"Thank you Spiderman."

"All in a nights work, just be careful being out at night alone."

"I will, thank you"

Spiderman just nods and swings away.

After a few hours things begin to calm down so Peter decides to head home for the night. Swinging home he begins to think. He's been so worried about Harry, Aunt May, but mostly Mj. He wants to tell her the truth, but how can he, its to risky. What if his enemies found out about her? What if she got hurt? It already happened with the Goblin, he doesn't want it to happen to her again. Thinking about her makes him worry. He hasn't talked to her in 2 months, since Norman Osborns funeral. She told him she loved him, the words he's wanted to hear his whole life, but now he has responsibilities to the city and to keep her safe. He had to turn her down, which was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but it was for her own safety. Landing in his apartment balcony he takes off his mask and rubs his eyes. He's exhausted from a long night. He strips off his suit and climbs into the shower then goes to bed not caring what time it is.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Miss Watson! Hurry and clean up table 5!" Enrique yells.

"I'm going as fast as I can Enrique!" Mj yells back while cleaning up tables 2 & 3.

"Not fast enough!"

Maryjane just ignores him and rolls her eyes then goes back to work.

Peter watches Mj through the window of Enrique's diner. He checks up on her as much as he can. She looks unhappy and mad, then he sees the owner yelling at her but Mj just blows it off and goes back to work. He wishes he could hold her and make her feel better, but he can't. She probably doesn't want to see him after he left her at the cemetary.

"Her shift is about over" Peter says to himself.

Maryjane then walks out of the diner while putting on her jacket and the wind blows through her red hair. Peter sighs at the sight of her. Peter steps back into an alley as Mj runs across the street and hails a cab and drives off. Peter then changes into his suit and follows Mjs cab to a coffee shop down the street. He lands on another building close to the shop. He sees Mj get out and go inside and great her friend with a hug.

''I guess her and Zoe wanted to get together before rehearsal,'' Peter says to himself.

Then his spider sense goes off telling him there's a burglary downtown. He takes one last look at Mj then swings off.

Xoxoxoxo

"Hey Mj" Zoe says.

"Hey Zoe,'' Mj says taking off her jacket.

"Hi im Linda, what can i get you two?" An older waitress says as she approaches the table.

"Um, I'll have coffee," Mj says.

"Same," says Zoe.

"Alright be right back" she says and within a few minutes she returns with two coffee's. " Here you ladies go."

Mj holds her coffee and looks out the window and sighs.

''You ok Mj?" Her friend asks.

Mj quickly turns her head to see a concerned look on Zoes' face. "Oh, yeah im fine."

"Mj, I've noticed you've acted different. Your not yourself, even at play practice you're not your happy,laughing, joyful self. Not since..."...

"What do you expect Zoe!..." Mj says angerly and her face gets red.

"Oh...Mj, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, but im your friend and you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know..." Mj says then looks back out the window. "I'm sorry Zoe, I know I haven't been myself but im trying to get back to normal and I will I promise."

"Well good because we need to have a great rehearsal tonight, opening night is tomorrow!"

They both laugh and Mj smiles, not worrying about anything else. After about an hour Zoe and Mj leave the coffee shop, hail a cab, and go to rehearsal. During rehearsal Maryjane puts all the bad thoughts aside and only worries about her lines. She acted more like her old self and enjoyed herself for the first time in a long time. Rehearsal went by fast and it was 8 already. Mj packs up her things and grabs her coat and walks towards the door.

Xoxoxoxo

Peter swings towards the theatre knowing Mjs rehearsal is about over. He always tries to watch her walk after rehearsal or get on the bus to make sure she's safe. He lands on the theatre building and sees Mj walk out.

"Hey Mj!" Zoe calls coming up behind her,"You had a great rehearsal tonight."

"Thanks Zoe."

"Well were still having the party after the show tomorrow, I hope you'll reconsider and come."

"Thanks Zoe, but I don't think so..."

"Come on Mj, you need to have some fun and enjoy yourself." Pleaded Zoe.

"Alright, I'll think about it."

''Good, call me okay," she says as she walks off.

Mj watches her friend walk away then hugs herself because there's a slight chill. She slowly turns around and walks the opposite way towards the bus stop. Peter crawls slowly on the wall following Mj. She finally gets to the bus stop and waits. Peter watches her and wishes he could be next to her. Mj waits for another 15 minutes and still no bus. She looks down the street and sees nothing. She huffs and throws up her hands in frustration. Peter wonders to himself to why the bus hasn't come yet. Then his spider sense goes off.

"Well..what do we have here."

Mj turns around to see a man with a black hood approach her.

"Whats a sexy thing like you doing out so late?"

"Why the hell should i tell you."

"If your waiting for the bus,you're gonna be here for a long time, its Wednesday."

"And the bus doesn't run Wednesday..." Peter says.

''So why don't you bring your sexy self with us," as three men come from the alley," and lets have a little fun."

"Leave me alone.."Mj says.

"Get her.."

The men then go towards Mj as she runs into the alley. One man catches her jacket and pulls her to him as ha wraps a hand around her kneck.

"Ahh! Help!" Mj cries.

While Maryjane screams, the men laugh. Then another man comes up to her and rips her shirt off ,"Now let's have some fun."

"No! Please!" Cries Mj as the man starts touching her.

All of the sudden one of the men who's laughing gets web shot from behind him," what?" He says as he looks at his waist. "Ahh!" Yells the man as he gets yanked back into the dark.

All the other men grow quiet, even Mj stops crying. The man who was touching her pulls out a gun and turns around.

"Who's there?"

"Oh come on,you really couldn't guess,'' Spiderman says as he emerges from the darkness.

''Shit, Spiderman.''

''Spiderman,'' Mj says quietly.

''In the flesh,'' Spiderman says as he shoots a web at the mans gun pulling it away.

"Kill him!'' Yells the man that got his gun taken away.

The man holding Mj throws her to the side,"don't move,'' as he points to her.

They all start shooting at Spiderman but he dodges them all. He does a front roll into a kick sending the man 20 ft in the air. He leaps over to two other men and does a back flipkick to one and punches the other leaving him unconscious. He hears Mj scream. He turns to see the man who was touching her grab her and pull her up to him putting a gun to her. Peter stops in his tracks.

''Dont move Spiderman.''

''Let. Her. Go,'' Spideran says in an angry voice.

The man just laughs." You want her, this sexy little thing,'' he says as he starts to run his other hand down her body. Mj squeels.''Shhh,'' he says as he licks her neck.

''Stop..please..,''Mj begs.

''Shes coming with me, one more step and i kill the bitch.''

Peter thinks quickly and shoots a web at his gun and pulls it away fast. Mj takes the chance and elbows him in the stomach and steps away.

''You bit..'' the man could even finish because Spiderman webzips at him kicking back and does a backflip in the air and landing like a spider. He quickly goes over to Mj who's on the ground holding herself.

''Maryjane...are you ok?'' Spiderman asks helping her up.

''Ye..yeah,'' she says shivering.

''Oh Mj...ill take you home.''

Mj just nods. Peter grabs ahold of her waist,'' hold on okay.''

Mj nods again and wraps her arms around him. He then shoots a web throwing them into the air. Mj wraps her legs around his waist and tightens showing that she's scared and freezing because the lack of clothing. He tightens his arm around her showing her he's not letting go. After a while they arrive at Mjs apartment balcony. He lands on the railing, balancing while holding Mj. Peter slightly jumps down. Mj knows they've arrived but doesn't wanna let go.

''Were here Mj,'' peter says.

One leg at a time, Mj gets off of Peter then slowly let's go from around his neck and hugs herself.

''You gonna be okay?'' Peter asks.

Mj with her head down nods. Then starts to cry. Peter watches her and feels terrible. He wants to hold her and kiss her and tell her everything is gonna be alright and he'd never let anything happen to her. Maryjane then throws herself into Peter's arms and cries on his shoulder. Peter embraces her back tight. He can feel her tears through his suit.

''Why does this always happen to me?'' Mj asks while crying.

''I don't know,but your safe, ill never let anything happen to you,'' peter says holding Mj even tighter.

''Promise?''

''Promise.''

Maryjane slowly starts to find the bottom of his mask. When she finds it she slowly starts to pull it u, but Peter grabs her hands.

''Mj...''

''I wont take it off, please..'' Mj begs.

Peter then lets her continue. She gets it over his nose and folds it over.

''Mj...'' Peter was then cut off by Mjs lips crashing into his. Peter deepens the kiss and lets out a slight moan. Mj puts her hands on his face and he pulls her tighter with his hands on her bare back. Peter brushes his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. Maryjane opens her mouth letting him in. They both let out a moan when there tongues touch. Peters spidersense goes off and they hear sirens. Peter pulls away just enough to turn his head to see cop cars rushing by. He sighs and turns back to Mj, there lips barely touching.

''You have to go don't you?..''

''Yes..''

''Dont go...''

''I have to.''

''Will u come back?'' She asks.

''I don't think so, i need to go anyways.'' Peter says even though he wishes he hasn't.

After a few minutes of silence Mj asks,'' who are you, tell me.'' Peter then steps back a little.

''Mj...I..I can't.''

''Why not?...''

''I just can't,it's for your protection.'' Peter says turning from her.

''Please...Spiderman.''

''I cant.''

''Why!" Mj yells upset.

Peter quickly turns around,'' I love you, that's why!"

Maryjane just stares at Peter in awe.

''Then why can't you trust me?..'' Mj says quietly.

Peter gets closer to her and grabs her hands, '' it's not that I don't trust you Mj, I just don't want you to get hurt again. The GreenGoblin found out who i was and used you to get to me. I don't want to put u in that position.''

''But I wanna be with you..''

''And I wanna keep you safe,'' Peter says as he puts a hand to her face.

Mj starts to cry.

''Mj, please don't cry''

''I just don't want a life without you.'' Mj says.

''Ill always be here when you need saving, but that's all i can do.''

Peter leans his forehead oh hers,''Mj..'' he says as he puts his forehead on hers,'' I have to go.''

''Then is this goodbye?''

''I don't know but I don't wanna say goodbye like this.''

With that Mj leans in and kisses him soft and sweet even with tongue. Then pulls away.

''You need to go.''

Mj turns around and opens her doors then looks back at Spiderman and watches as he pulls his mask down over his lips. The lips shes gonna miss. He then turns and jumps on the railing.

''Goodbye Spiderman,'' saying that Peter jumps.

Xoxoxoxo

**There you go. Sorry if spelling is wrong. I think im gonna continue with the story. I have a few ideas. I feel like this one was to short u think? There will be a Lemon yes. But please review and give any ideas if u'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. I appreciate the views but please review and tell me what you think. **

Peter jumps off Mjs balcony and shoots a webline flinging himself through the air. He swings down a few streets to find thugs running away from the jewlery store. He jumps and swings ontop of a lampost.

**"**Little late to do some jewlery shopping, don't you think fellas?'' Spiderman says.

**''**Spiderman!,'' They all yell.

Spiderman webzips their guns to the lampost letting them hang. Then he webs up the jewls to the building.

''Just hang her till the cops show up...hehe hang,'' Pete says laughing at himself.

He then swings off home. He climbs through his apartment window, takes off his maks and sits down on his bed and puts his face in his hands. After a few moments, his phone rings.

Xoxoxo

In the shower Mj cries. She lets the hot water fall onto her back with her hands in her face. Thinking about never seeing Spiderman makes her upset and mad. Shes just gonna have to move on and live life. Sure she might see him, but only if she needs saving. Mj needed to forget. She then gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around herself and towel dries her hair. She walks into her room from the steamy bathroom and throws the towels she dries her hair with on her bed. She looks on her bedside table to see her cell. She stares at it for a few minutes then goes, grabs it, opens it, dials, and puts it to her ear.

Xoxoxo

Peter gets up and groans nd goes for his phone. He picks it up and puts it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Peter asks.

"Peter?Its Mj."

"Mj?!...uh hey."

"Hey Pete."

"Um Mj, uh so whats up, why did you call?"

"It's just we havent spoken in 2 months, since the funeral."

"Yeah I know, um how are you Mj?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Oh um ive been fine too, been busy."

"With what?"

"Oh..uh work and stuff."

"Well that's good. I miss you tiger."

"I...miss you to Maryjane."

"Are you..um Aunt May is coming to my show tomorrow, and I was hoping to se you there too."

"Oh yeah, I heard about your show Mj."

"So, are you gonna come with Aunt May?"

"Oh, um I don't know I didn't plan..."

Mj sighs on the other line and Peter feels really bad for not planning on going.

"Alright Mj, I'll come tomorrow night."

"Oh good," Mj says with a smile, " and there is supposed to be an after party after the show, but, I don't think I really wanna go, um you wanna go out afterwards with me? You know to catch up?

"Well, Mj, uh I don't know I...uh."

Peter then hears Mj started to get upset on the other line.

"Okay Mj."

"Really?"

"Yeah Maryjane, I'll go with you."

"Meet me in the front after the show."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Mj."

"Bye Pete."

Peter hung up the phone and couldn't belive it. Maryjane wanted to see him, to go out with him.

"_Does she still have feelings_?" Peter thinks to himself.

What about Spiderman? She practically threw herself at him tonight. Peter stood up and puts his hands on the side of his head and running his hands through his black hair. Having Maryjane in his arms tonight, kissing her, feeling her, felt amazing, but she was doing that to Spiderman not Peter. Why was she doing this to him? Telling Peter Parker she loves him but kissing and wanting Spiderman. Peter thought about it and was hurt a little and confused. Bother Peter and Spderman were the same person but Mj doesn't know that. But what if she did? Would she still love him?

"No, no you can't tell her Parker." Peter says to himself.

Peter then strips of his costume and climbs into bed, not even caring about a shower, he can take one in the morning. All he was thinking about was that he had a date with Maryjane tomorrow night.

Xoxoxoxo

Peter woke up to his alarm the next morning going off at 7, he had to be at work by 9, well for him to try to be early because he never knows how his mornings go and doesn't want JJ to get pissed at him for being late again. Well late from saving two kids almost getting hit by a car, but whatever. He's gotta sell his pictures from both robberies last night. He's gonna need the cash for the play and going out with Mj afterwards.

"_MJ..._" Peter thinks to himself.

Peter Parker was going out with Maryjane Watson tonight. He smiled just thinking about it. Hitting his alarm he gets up and goes to take a shower. After about 10 minutes he gets out, puts on his costume under his cloths and heads for work at the Daily Bugle.

Xoxoxo

"PARKER!"

"Yes Mr. Jameson!"

"IN MY OFFICE!" JJ yells from his office at peter at his desk.

"Yes Sir!"

Peter gathers his pictures and heads into JJs office.

"Parker, you better have some damn good pictures for me."

"Here Mr. Jameson." Peter says handing him the pictures.

"Crap, crap, crap, cr...hmm. I might like this one. Oh and this one too. Good job Parker."

"Thank you sir."

"Mrs. Brant!" JJ yells.

"Yes Mr. Jameson!?" Betty calls back.

"Write Parker a check for $300."

"Sir.."

"Oh shut up Parker, its your job. What you don't wanna get paid huh is that it?"

"No sir.."

"What to low for you?

"Nor sir, its great thank you."

"Oh, well get out of here Parker and get me more pictures."

Peter smiles," Yes Mr. Jameson."

Peter then collects his money and goes back to work.

Xoxoxo

Today there has been no crimes so far. Good day of rest for your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Maryjanes play starts at 7 so Peter gets all ready and dresses nice. Be for he goes to Mjs play he stops and gets Mj a rose. He hails a cab and gets Aunt may and they go to the play. When they arrive Peter helps his aunt finding their seats.

Back stage Maryjane has the biggest smile on her face while finishing up her makeup.

"Well someone seems excited for tonight'' Zoe says to Mj.

"Well you never know who's coming,'' she says with a smile.

The play begins and Peter watches the stage waiting to see Mj come out. When she does Peters stomach drops. She is so beautiful, how can he forget how beautiful Mj is. He hast seen her in two months and even then she's gotten more beautiful. Mj later notices Peter and smiles at him wich makes him melt.

"Doesnt Mj look wonderful?" Aunt May says to Peter.

"Yes Aunt May, she sure does."

Maryane was an amazing actor. Shes wanted to be one her whole life and here she is. Not loosing interest at all as Peter watches her on stage. So full of life, happiness, she was just perfect to Peter. When the play finally ended and the applause stopped and the curtains closed, Peter starts getting nervous. This is the time he was gonna meet Mj to go out on their date. He guided his aunt out like a gentlemen and helped her in the cab and even paid for it.

"Bye Aunt May, Ill visit soon."

"Alright Peter, tell Mj I said hello."

"Ok Aunt may.''

And with that he shuts the door and the cab drives off. He then turns around and waits in front for Mj.

"Peter.."

Peter turns around to see Mj. She is gorgeous. Make up off and her hair up in a ponytail. Just the way Peter likes it.

"Hi..Hi Mj."

**Yes i know this one is shorter but in never got any reviews. Alot of views but no reviews. Please i would like to have them if you can.**


	3. Reminder

**I wont update until i have at least 3 reviews. So please please please!:) i really need them. I wanna no what yall think. So review!:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry this is late! ive been really busy with college stuff, school, drama, and dance. Busy life for me! i wanted to update for a while but i just never had the time. Thank yall very much for the reviews. Very much apreciated:) But here is Chapter 3!**

"Hi...Hi Mj." Peter says. Oh boy, hes missed her and she looks so good. Peter gets ancy just looking at her.

Mary Jane just smiles that smile that makes Peter melt. He can't believe how beautiful she looks. Her long red hair falls on the side of her shoulder from her messy ponytail. Her green eyes sparkle as she looks into his eyes. Her red lips look so soft and perfect, and they are, especially against his own. Peters heart skips a beat and tries to control himself.

"Shall we go?" Mj asks with a smile.

"Yeah, where to?"

"I'd just thought we'd walk to the diner and get coffee."

"Sounds great."

They turn and start walking down toward the diner. It was silent for a while until peter broke the silence.

"You were great Mj."

"oh, Thank you," Mj says as she blushes and looks away.

"You look beautiful too."

"Thanks tiger, you look good to. How have you been?"

"Oh same, JJ is working me hard, been a pain in the ass too," Mj snickers, "and how about you, by the looks of the play you seem to be doing good too."

"Yeah, im doing alright."

Peter and Mj walk in silence the rest of the way to the diner. When they arrive Peter hurries and opens the door for Mj. She smiles at him and goes inside and he follows in behind her. He guides her to a booth by a window int the back corner. Mj starts to take off her jacket but Peter hurries over and helps her out of it and takes it for her. She just smiles and blushes. She slides into the booth while Peter goes and hangs u there jackets and joins her shortly after. After he sits down a waitress comes over to take there order.

"What can i get you too lovebirds?"

"Oh, were not...um.." Peter studders and they both blush,"We'll just have coffee please."

"Coming right up." She says as she leaves.

They sit in silence until the waitress comes with there coffee, still blushing from what she said about them.

"Here you go, enjoy."

"Thank you," Peter says politely.

"So, you liked the play?" Mj asks.

"I loved it. especially Aunt May." Pater answers with a smile. "Your really were great MJ."

"Thanks Pete. I love acting, i think i wanna do it for te rest of my life." She says with a slight giggle.

"You should MJ, you were amazing tonight, and it looks like you enjoy it."

"I do. I love it." MJ says.

Peter just gives her a big smile.

"Here you go," the waitress says putting the coffees in front of them, "cream and sugar?"

"Yes please," Peter says politely.

"Thank you,"MJ says.

The waitress just smiles and nods then walks to the table next to them to get there order.

Peter and MJ talk for about another hour about their lives and how each of them have been doing. Mary Jane talks about practicing for her next play and Peter talks about his job, of course leaving out his other job as Spiderman. They laughed and had a great time catching up together. Peter then looks at his watch to see its getting pretty late.

"Its getting late, we should go." Pete says as he starts getting up.

"Yeah we should."

Peter them pays for both of the coffees and helps MJ with her jacket and they start to head for the door.

"You lovebirds come back now," the waitress says as she gives them a smile and a wink.

Mary Janes cheeks turn a bright pink and heads out the door that Peter holds open for her. Its dark out now so the streetlights light up the city.

"You want me to get a cab?" Peter asks.

"Um, can we walk back to the theatre Pete? The lights are amazing around there."

"Yeah sure MJ."

Peter and Mj them start walking back towards the theatre and have short conversations. As they keep walking it gets darker and the city lights get brighter as they get closer to the theatre, sounds all great but this is mostly the time when bad things start to happen. And by bad things, it means bad people, especially men. He feels a little uneasy about it being almost midnight and him and MJ are walking on the streets. Even though he knows he can keep her safe. The feeling gets stronger as they keep walking but Peter doesn't wanna ruin the time he's having with MJ, considering how long they havent seen each other. Then as they pass an alley, Peters spider sence goes off.

_"No...not now.." Pete says in his mind._

Peter them puts an arm in front of Mj stopping her and looks around for what could have set off his spider sence.

"Peter? Whats wrong?" Mj asks confused.

"MJ, get a cab..."

"Why? Whats going on?

Peters spider sence goes off again then turns around to a man coming out of the alley.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we got here." the man says.

**Sorry this was so late and kinda short. Just been really busy. I'll try to update soon. Review and tell me what yall think:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Yall Sorry for the late update...again. It's hard to find time these days. Thanks for the reviews! There is a lemon in this ch. its my first one so i hope i do ok. I could always us advise on how to do one so if u can help that would be great. Well heres chapter 4, hope yall enjoy it:)**

"Well, well, what have we've got here," the man said.

Peter steps in front of MJ.

"What do you want?" Peter asks in a harsh voice.

Mary Jane holds onto Peters arm and starts to shake.

"Isnt it obviouse...I want your little bitch" the man says very seductively " and you're gonna hand her over."

"Over my dead body,"Peter says.

The man just laughs and more men come from around them with guns. Peter and MJ look around quick to see them closing in. MJ tightens her grip on Peters arm and Peter puts his arm out in front of her.

"Dont make this any harder than it needs to be," the man says as he pulls out a gun and aims it at them, "now follow me."

"Peter..." Mj says quietly.

"Its gonna be okay.."

They follow the men into the alley and Peter wraps his arm around MJ.

"You see, I always get what i want, And i want that pretty bitch. Now hand her over and we wont shoot you, aye?"

Peter has to save MJ. He has to what choice does he have. One of the men comes over to them and grabs MJ. Peters spider sense goes off and he grabs MJ and pushes her out-of-the-way. He then grabs the man and throws him to the wall. MJ lands not 10 feet away and watches Peter. They all come at him and he attacks them and knocks them all to the ground. Peter then hears MJ scream. He turns to see the man holding her with a gun to her head.

"Take one step and ill pull the trigger."

Peter doesn't move. The man starts laughing.

"You see, I always get what i want."

The man then turns and licks MJs face and she quivers.

"Shhhh, shhh." He says and laughs. "You wanna know what im going to do to this whore? Im gonna beat her so hard, and fuck her to where she can't stand. Shes gonna be my bitch and do whatever i want. Isnt that right?" He asks MJ.

"Let. Her. Go...Now"

Peter whatches as MJ starts to cry. He has to use his powers to save MJ. He then shoots a web at his gun and pulls it away then runs and pulls Mj from his grip. He fist fights with the man as Mary Jane watches. The man is knocked onto the ground.

"No..no please!"

"You fucker." Peter says.

Peter then picks up the guy and holds him into the air.

"You dont deserve anything.." Peter then goes to strangle the man.

"NO!" MJ yells.

Peter turns to see MJ with tears in her eyes and sweating. He's not a killer and MJ knows it. Peter looks at the man and gives him a nasty look then punches him unconscious and throws him to the ground. MJ and Peter just look at each other without saying a word. He then slowly walks over to MJ and helps her up.

"You ok?"

"Peter..how? You?.."

"Do you trust me?" Peter interrupts her

"Ye..yes."

"Then hold onto me and don't let go," He says as he wraps his am around her and shoots a webline and pulls them into the air. Mary Jane gasps and wraps her legs around Peters waist. Peter swings onto a nearby building and puts MJ down. He quickly pulls off his shirt to reveal his costume.

"Peter..."

"I can't be seen without in costume..." He says as he pulls on his maks then grabs MJ and they swing off again until they get to MJs apartment balcony. He lands slowly and puts MJ down and takes off his mask.

"MJ...im sorry, I ...I wanted to tell you.."

MJ just stares at Peter without saying anything.

"So..this is why you think we can't be together?" MJ asks. "But you love me, you told me last night.."

"I..I know i did, but it's because I love you we can't be together. You almost got killed because of me once, I don't want that to happen again MJ.."

"But know that I know, you can't leave me Peter.."

"MJ...I..."

Peter was cut off my Mj kissing him. He was shocked at first but after the fact, he could stop. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to where their hips connect. Peter lets out a moan and they touch. His heart races and his breath gets faster. He sticks his tongue into her mouth with force and they play with each other. Peter then picks up MJ and leads her inside. He closes the doors behind them then MJ takes off her shirt and throws it on the ground. Still holding MJ around his waist h turns around and pushes her up against the wall. Mary Jane moans against his lips. She opens her mouth again to let his tongue enter her mouth. Peter can't believe whats happening. All his life he's wanted MJ and now he has her. He can't stop, the lust, the feeling he is having toward her at this moment. His costume grown tighter around his crotch. He wants her, he need her. With that he thrusts his hips up and MJ gasps against his lips. Hearing that Peter breaks away and kisses her neck then thrusts again and again.

"Oh Peter...uhh." MJ moans load.

"Mj..."

"Take me..to the..bed." MJ says in between moans.

Peter stops and carries her to the bed. As soon as he lays her down he attacks her lips and emediatly slides his tongue into her mouth. Mary Jane grabs a handful of his hair pulling him even closer. Peter kisses down her neck and to her cleavage, then to her stomach, then waistline. He reaches for her pants and looks at her for permission and she nods so he continues. He unzips her pants and slowly takes them off kissing down her thighs in the process.

"Peter..."

Peter then looks up at her.

"You have too much on, come here."

Peter then goes up and kisses her.

**Its not as long as i wantd it to be but i would like some input on hows its going so far. any help would be great if yall have any ideas. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so very sorry this is so late. But i just graduated highschool! so ive had alot on my plate. But here is chapter 5. Enjoy**

"You have too much on," Mj says as she pulls him down for a kiss.

While kissing she finds the hidden zipper on Peters costume and slowly unzips him, peeling it away like it was apart of him. Now he's just in his boxers. Mj rubs up and down Peters back while Peter rubs her arms. But he needs more. Peter then lifts up Mary Janes legs and positions himself in between her and thrusts forward. Mj can feel Peters hardness against her sex and stomach and with every thrust she keeps getting wetter.

"Pe..ter... Mmm.. Ohh..uhh,"

"Oh Mj."

Peter slows down his thrusting and kisses Mj nice and slow.

"M..Mj? Can I touch you?"

Mj grabs his hand and slowly places it on her breast. Peters fingers tingle and shake, he's actually touching Mj... Peters then kisses Mj hard on the mouth and takes one shoulder out at a time and unhooks the bra and slides it away. Without looking Peer finds her breast again. Shes so soft, and he loves it. He kisses down her neck and down to chest. He breaths heavy on her skin making goosebumps appear all over her body. Then slowly puts it in his mouth. He sucks and nips at them making her arch her back.

"Oh Peter..."

Peter then kisses down her stomach, leaving a trail of saliva from her naval to the top of her panties. He then leans between her legs. Mjs breathing picks up faster when Peter puts his mouth on her sex through her panties. Peter hooks his fingers around the sides of them and slowly takes them off, kissing down her legs in the process. After he throws them to the side he sits back and looks at Mj.

_"God shes beautiful."_

He crawls up to Mjs mouth and attacks her with his tongue rough and hard. Peter snakes his hand down her body making goosebumps appear all over Mjs body, then slowly starts to touch in between her legs. Shes so wet, and he made her that way. He cups her sex and rubs back and forth. Mj gasps out and Peter puts her forehead to hers while she breaths heavily onto him. Peter then slowly slides in a finger feeling how hot she is inside, then starts to pump his finger in and out. Mjs mouth gasps wide oped and arches her back. He then kisses down her neck and down her body until his heads in between her legs. He breaths hot breath on her and then takes her in his mouth. Shes sweet and sour at the same time and he loves it. He uses his tongue and licks between her folds paying the most attention to her clit. Mjs breathing increases and she puts her hand in Peters hair pushing him more into her, this just turns Peter on even more.

"Ohh.. Mmm ahh," Mj moans

After a few minutes Mj cant last much longer and grabs the sheets as she orgasms and screams out loud. Peter then gives her a sexy smile and kisses up to her mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips. Mj goes to grab Peter but he stops her.

"No, I want this to be all about you this time," Peter says with a smile.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you to Mj."

Peter then positions himself between her legs and puts his tip at her entrance.

"Mj, if i hurt you to much, I'll stop okay?''

Mj just nods. Peter then slowly pushes himself into her. Mj does a death grip on Peters shoulders and he sees her wince, so he stops moving.

"Mj..are you ok? Did I hurt you to bad?"

"N..no. Im okay...keep going."

Peter then pushes more in. When he hits the last barrier he knows its going to be painful for her so her so he puts his mouth on hers her thrusts up quickly. Mj responds immediately and cries out in pain. Peter still has his mouth on hers, putting his hands on her face and rubbing it with his thumb trying to comfort her in any way while she adjusts. After what seemed like forever Mj finally says its okay to go on.

**So so sorry this is so late and short. Just been soooo busy. Next one will be faster i promise. Please please please review!**


End file.
